The present invention concerns a device to distribute fuel in a high velocity gaseous flow, for use particularly in the afterburner duct of a turbojet engine.
Afterburner devices provided on turbojet engines are for the purpose of increasing the thrust of the turbojet engines by burning additional fuel after the passage of gases through the turbine. This combustion generally takes place in a duct of generally cylindrical form, in which one or more fuel injection and distribution devices are located, having annular shapes, followed in the downstream direction by one or several flame stabilizes, also of an annular shape. The fuel injected generally by means of toric manifolds with orifices for the introduction of the fuel into the flow. Hereinafter, a torus will be defined as a volume generated by a surface rotating around an axis located in the plane of the surface but not cutting it. The distribution of the fuel is effected by obstacles, or anvils, located in front of orifices drilled into manifolds. Flame stabilizers consist of generally "V" shaped annular elements located downstream of the injection manifolds. Particular attention must be paid to the concept and the disposition of the different elements in the duct in order to obtain homogeneous distribution and the finest possible atomization of the fuel,while reducing to a minimum the loss of pressure caused in the jet. The latter condition is especially critical in the case of flow at high Mach numbers such as encountered in the afterburner ducts of the propulsion units of supersonic aircraft.